


Saving Cassie

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [14]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedAugust 14, 2020 - Day 14 “Can I hug you?”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Saving Cassie

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> August 14, 2020 - Day 14 “Can I hug you?”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

Cassie, a young witch and her father live in Foster Island, Maine. She's having lunch in the pavilion and is enjoying the nice Autumn weather. Jimmy sees her and walks up to her.

Jimmy (as Harry): Hello Cassie.

Cassie sees _Harry_ and is excited to see him.

Cassie: Harry! (she stands up and gives him a hug)

Jimmy (as Harry): How are you and your father doing?

Cassie: We're doing fine. Thank you.

Jimmy (as Harry): Glad to hear it. I was just checking up on you to make sure you were still safe from those people that tried to hurt you.

Cassie: Yeah. I'm okay. Haven't seen anyone unusual.

Jimmy (as Harry): Good.

Cassie turns around and sits back down to finish her lunch.

Cassie: When I finish eating, if you have time, would you like to meet my Dad?

Jimmy (as Harry): Sure. I'd like that.

Cassie takes her last bite of her sandwich, gets up and throws her trash in the waste can. 

Cassie (look at _Harry_ excitedly) Ready? 

Jimmy (as Harry): (grins) Yes. I'm looking forward to meeting him.

Cassie leads the way and Jimmy follows her. As they are walking, Jimmy comes up behind Cassie and grabs her by the waist with his left arm and covers her mouth with his right hand. Cassie's screams are muffed. Jimmy orbs them both to an abandoned building near by and ties Cassie to a chair.

Cassie: (frightened) Yo.. You're no… not Harry!

Jimmy: You are a start little girl.

Cassie: Are you a shape-shifter?

Jimmy: No.

Cassie: What are you? What do you want?

Jimmy: I'm a Darklighter and I want your powers.

Cassie: You need to extract my powers? Why?

Jimmy: (shouts scaring Cassie) Quiet!

Cassie tries to use your powers to freeze Jimmy, but it doesn't work. Then she remembered what Harry said to her if she was ever in trouble.

Cassie: (yelled out) HARRY!! HELP!! 

^^^

Harry and The Charmed Ones are in the Command Center. He hears Cassie scream for him. He stops what he's doing.

Harry: Cassie's in trouble.

Macy: The young witch you helped recently?

Harry: Yes. You should all come.

They all huddle together and Harry orbs them to where Cassie is. When they get there, they see Jimmy standing next to Cassie ready to hit her with his back hand.

Mel: NO! STOP!!

Jimmy puts his hand down and turns around.

Jimmy: Well. We meet again.

Macy uses her telekinesis to throw Jimmy across the room.

Jimmy: (huffs as he's trying to get back up) Uh, Macy. I love it when you get angry.

Mel freezes time so Maggie can get to Cassie and untie her from the chair. Once she is free, The Charmed Ones and Cassie run to Harry and he orbs them away to the Manor.

Harry: (to Cassie) Are you alright? Did he hurt you?

Cassie: No. He was about to though.

Mel: What happened?

Cassie: (looks at Harry) He pretended to be you and told me he was just checking up on me to make sure I was safe from those bad people. 

She looks at The Charmed Ones.

Cassie: I wanted Harry to meet my Dad and on the way, he kidnapped me, brought me here and tied me to that chair. 

Harry: You were smart to call for me.

Cassie: Thanks. Can I give you all a hug?

Maggie: (with happy tears) Sure.

Cassie comes up to Maggie first and hugs her.

Cassie: Thank you.

Maggie: You're welcome.

Cassie goes to Mel and hugs her.

Cassie: Thank you.

Mel: Anytime.

Cassie goes to Macy and hugs her.

Cassie: Thank you.

Macy: You're one of us and we protect each other.

Cassie goes to Harry and hugs him. 

Cassie: Thanks again for saving me.

Harry: That's what Whitelighters do. (releases her) Now, I should get you back to your father. 

Cassie: Yes. He's probably worried wondering where I am. You'll finally get to finally meet him.

Harry: I would love to. He'd be happy to know you are a brave young girl.

Cassie: (smiles and laughs) Thank you.

Harry takes Cassie’s left hand.

Cassie: (to The Charmed Ones) Bye.

The Charmed Ones: Bye Cassie.

Maggie: You’re welcome back anytime.

Cassie: Thank you.

Harry orbs her home.


End file.
